


well this is new

by astronomies (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 14:24:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1986321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/astronomies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>and Liam thinks he's never been more uncomfortable than he is right now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	well this is new

"Come on, Liam. It'll be fun." Louis teases, turning the car into the parking lot. "Don't be a pussy."

"You're trying to take me into a store that sells thing for pussy." Liam points out, and Louis squawks at him. "I mean, what if people see us?"

"Oh no. How dare we act like sexual beings. It's not like humans have sex all the time or anything." 

"Yeah, but. This stuff is for weird sex." 

Louis gives Liam a pointed look before turning off the engine. "It's only weird sex if you make it weird sex." 

"No, I'm pretty sure that sex shops make a living off of weird sex." Liam returns the glare, but doesn't argue when Louis drags him through the parking lot and into the sex shop. 

"People have kinks. Think of them as the idiosyncrasies of intercourse. They're fun." Louis smiles wide, holding the door open for Liam, shoving his hands in his pockets.

At this point, Liam is quite certain that even closing his eyes through this entire trip won't save him from the horrors he's about to face. In fact, he would much rather be able to see the things Louis could potentially shove in his face, and oh dear God, is that a _feather boa?_

"Welcome to my haven, Liam. Isn't it heavenly?" Louis pokes at his friend's shoulder.

"You're not serious." He asks, slack jawed and sort of frightened.

"Of course not. This is the first time I've been here. It's only for the dare." Louis walks farther into the shop, greeting the worker at the desk, and looking around at all the sex toys available to customers. "Holy shit, look at all those fucking dildos."

Liam looks to the table in the middle of the aisle that grabbed Louis' attention. An array of various colors and sizes that will be permanently etched into Liam's brain is atop the basic looking table. "That is a lot of dildos."

"I want one. Look, there's a green one. Let's get a green dildo." Louis picks it up and plays with it in his hands. Glancing at Liam, he holds the sex toy up to his mouth and pantomimes a blowjob. "Come on. Who can say they have a green dildo?"

Liam grabs the box with a picture that matches the godawful thing in Louis' hands. "Apparently it's the most used dildo in the Czech Republic."

"Interesting fact of the day." Louis laughs and sets down the toy, already distracted by something hanging on the wall. 

"What did you find now?" Liam asks, trying so very hard to keep his eyes trained on his best mate. This entire shop screams 'Things Possibly Found In The Teen Fiction Version Of 50 Shades', and Liam isn't too sure he wants to have those visuals trapped in his head. 

"Do you know what a cock ring is?" 

"Is it a ring for your cock?" 

"Do you know what they do?" Louis takes the box off the wall and turns to Liam, curious. 

Liam shifts uncomfortably from foot to foot. "Uh, this isn't really my speed, Louis. The weirdest I've ever been in sex is the occasional girl calling me daddy."

The older lad gives Liam a look and smirks. "You would bone girls with daddy kink. That's so," he struggles for the word. "You."

"Well, I don't initiate it." Liam is regretting following Louis into this shop more and more with every second. 

"Sure you don't. And I'm sure you hate it too." Louis grins widely. "Anyway, a cock ring is used to stop an orgasm."

Liam is appalled. "That's awful."

"It's fun, trust me. Here, I'll buy you this one." Louis hands Liam the box, and continues down the aisle.

"I don't wa-"

"Trust me. You'll want it."

"How do you even know about these things?" Liam finally asks, and Louis stops mid-stride.

"My last few boyfriends were into it. I kinda got pulled in. Frankie, if you remember him, he was into the master and pet shit. That was my first experience with the kinky side of sex."

"Master and pet?" 

"You know, like, dominate and submissive? But I was his master, and he was my pet. The usual." Louis shrugs, and Liam can't stop his jaw from dropping.

"The usual? The _usual_? Lou, that is far from usual. That is fucking weird. Do you still do that?"

"Not that exact thing. It was one of the reasons we broke up. We both like being subbies. It wasn't very fun for me." Louis continues walking, finishing off the aisle and seemingly diving into the clothing racks in the back corner. 

So, his best friend is submissive in sex. He likes being dominated, probably tossed around. He can picture Louis underneath some guy, arms held above his head, face contorted in pleasure, and wow. Liam needs to stop right now. 

"Liam, look! They've got lace in my size." 

"Lace?"

"Panties, jagoff." Louis insults him before emerging from the tall racks, holding a pair of sky blue knickers with a bigger front than normal women's underwear. "Hold these. I'm so buying them."

Liam adds that little detail to the picture in his mind, and he's ninety percent sure that his face is flushing.

"You're into... You're into interesting things." Liam starts slowly. "I thought you hadn't come in here before."

"I haven't." Louis bites his tongue on a grin. "I usually go to the one near my flat." 

"There are more?" Liam doesn't mean to sound distraught, but well. That's what happens. And Louis laughs.

"There are at least seven that I know of. Don't look so shocked, dear. It's all fun and games." Louis laughs again, and turns away from Liam. This is probably a good thing, considering that Liam is having trouble breathing from just the thought of Louis exploring the shelves of stores like this one, finding new toys to put to use with whoever his next victim— er, boyfriend is. 

"Oh, look at the handcuffs." Liam points to the colorful bindings on the opposite wall, regretting it immediately, because the look on Louis' face is one of pure mischief. 

Liam watches as Louis makes his way through the clothing racks full of lingerie and costumes. He gets to the wall, and picks out a particularly pink pair of fuzzy handcuffs. Liam reaches his best friend at the same time Louis turns around, hands successfully trapped in the handcuffs and above his head. 

"What are you doing, Louis?" Liam swallows, not meeting Louis' eyes.

The next thing out of his mouth sets a fire in Liam's stomach, and Louis' eyelashes flutter against his cheek. "Am I being a good boy, Daddy?"

"Fuck, Lou." Liam knows he has a boner now. There's no hiding it in his baggy jeans. He tries to level his breathing, and clenches his fists at his sides, so that he doesn't attack his friend. 

"Am I? I want to be good for you." Louis is whispering, and Liam is positive he's getting off on this just as much as he is. "So good for my Daddy."

"Am I? Am I yours?" Liam isn't sure whether he's getting off more on Louis calling him daddy, this being a public place, or the fact that Louis looks so wrecked just by talking about it. 

"Please."

It's at this point that Liam needs to step back and reassess the situation. He isn't sure if Louis is joking, or if he truly is turned on. He could feel his mate's crotch, but that could make things worse for his own situation. He could simply ask, although, Louis has a tendency to lie. He could-

"Fuck, Liam. Are you going to do something or just stand there with your boner so obviously needing my help?" Louis opens his eyes to look down at Liam's covered dick, and shit. Why did he feel the need to lick his lips like that? Liam was doing just fine without— okay, he wasn't doing fine. But the small action made it even worse.

"Can I?" Liam asks, taking a step forward as Louis nods. "This won't be weird?"

"We're leaning against unbought sex toys, Liam. Nothing is weird anymore. Please, kiss me, yeah?"

So that's what Liam does. And he's completely gone for it. Louis is hot, and his breath smells like peppermint tea, and if his lips weren't meant for dirty things, then Liam would see no reason for them. 

Louis maneuvers his legs onto either side of Liam's, rubbing his hardening cock against Liam's thigh. Liam bends his knees and slides over, so that his own erection meets Louis'. Liam imagines that they aren't humping each other in public, but instead they're back at his flat, with Louis in those knickers and maybe that cock ring he spoke so fondly about, and Liam hovering over him, telling him what exactly to do and being his daddy, and fuck. 

"Excuse me." A feminine voice comes from somewhere behind the pair, and Liam's eyes widen. "I'm sorry, but as crazy as it sounds, we have a no sex in the store policy."

Liam steps away from Louis, remembering to unhook his hands from the handcuffs, and turns around. "I-I'm so sorry." 

"It's alright." The saleswoman smiles and winks. "My husband quite likes when I'm in handcuffs too. Although, it might be the fact that his are also used on criminals that gets him off." 

Louis finally speaks up. "Husband's a cop?"

"The sheriff, actually."

"Wicked. Do you get him to wear his uniform for you?" Louis asks, intrigued. Liam isn't sure how he can stand there with a raging hard on, and talk as if nothing is odd.

"Not the one for work. But he has an extra one that he keeps special for me." The middle-aged blonde smiles. "Are you two going to buy those cuffs?"

"Yes."

"No." Liam's voice is overpowered by Louis', who's eyes widen at the same time his smile does. "I stand corrected then. Apparently we are." 

"Thank you." Liam whispers under his breath, and Louis winks at him. The worker nods, taking the product from Louis' hands, and picking up the box and knickers from the ground.

"These too?"

"Yes, please." Louis nods excitedly. The woman takes the toys and heads back to her register. In two seconds flat, Louis has Liam pinned to the wall and his mouth next to Liam's ear. "You owe me an orgasm." And then as an afterthought he adds, "Daddy."

"I'm free today." Liam places his hands on Louis' waist, rubbing circles into his tummy. 

"What a coincidence. So am I." Louis grabs one of Liam's hands and tugs him back toward the front of the store. "It looks like the green dildo is still there, if you were interested."

"Why would I need one of those, when I've got you?" Liam asks softly, and Louis stands on his toes to whisper in Liam's ear.

"If you don't fuck me today, I'm going to weld the cock ring to your dick." 

And if that isn't an incentive, Liam isn't quite sure what is. 

¥

"This isn't going to make anything weird right?" Liam asks, shutting his flat door as Louis rushes inside, pulling the box from his bag and yanking it open. 

"It's sex. It's only weird after if you make it weird." Louis says, pulling the cock ring from it's packaging. Liam picks up the blue knickers and pulls off the tags. 

"Alright then." 

"I swear to God, I've had a boner for this whole time. Can we please hurry this up? I'm dying." Louis tugs his pants down, and Liam has no time to argue (he wasn't going to, anyway) before Louis slides on the knickers and has his lips locked onto Liam's. 

Liam takes the initiative and places his hands on the back of Louis' thighs, lifting him up and pressing him against the wall. 

"As much" Kiss, "as I" Kiss, "would love to be" Kiss, "fucked against a wall" Kiss, "Can we please take this to the bedroom?"

"Hell yes." Liam can feel Louis smile, jutting his hips into Liam's. "Do you want the handcuffs?"

"You tell me, Daddy."

"Please." Liam whines into Louis' mouth, his tongue rubbing against his mate's. He opens his eyes to find the handcuffs on the counter, and walks over to grab them. He's thankful for all his weight lighting, otherwise he isn't sure he would be able to hold Louis for as long as he has. 

"Hurry." Louis hisses, biting Liam's tongue, and oh. That just won't do.

"Bite my tongue again," Liam warns detaching from Louis' mouth and making his way to his neck. "And I will personally put that ring on your cock."

"Bring your mouth back to mine so I can bite your tongue." Louis says quickly, and Liam can't help but laugh. 

"Say please."

"Please Daddy. Please." His voice is quiet, and Liam thanks the gods above that they've reached his bedroom. Kicking the door open, he sets Louis down, and tugs his shirt over his head. He looks the man in front of him up and down. Louis is beautiful, and not the kind of beautiful that you find on television or anything. Louis has flaws, and fuck, he's in lace panties, and he's beautiful and if his lips aren't on Liam's cock in thirty seconds, Liam might just scream.

"Go to the bed." Liam instructs as he undoes his own belt and pulls his bottoms off. As he takes off his shirt, he catches Louis eyeing him appreciatively, his lip caught between his teeth. He makes his way over to the bed, laying on top of Louis, who wraps his hands in Liam's hair. 

"Does Daddy need help being told what to do?" 

"Can I blow you?"

"Blow me, eat me out, fuck me sideways, whatever the hell you want. But, put the ring on." 

"Whatever you want, baby." Louis sucks in a breath at the pet name, and Liam puts it in his pocket to pull out later. "The handcuffs too." 

Liam watches as Louis slides his panties over, and maneuvers the ring onto his hard cock, already dripping with precome. It's all he can do not to just take him in his mouth, but Liam is frighteningly new to this gay thing, and he doesn't want to be awful for Louis. 

Louis puts his hands above his head, and Liam handcuffs one of them to the bed header. "You can have one hand free." He whispers, and nearly melts from the look in Louis' eyes. 

"Okay, Daddy." 

"I'm gonna suck you off now." 

"Yes, please. Please do it. Please suck me, Daddy." Louis whines, already fighting his restraints. Liam has never been turned on so quickly, and he can't believe he hasn't given in to the world of sex toys before this moment. 

Liam traces his nose down Louis' chest, over his tummy, where his cock is hard and ready for Liam's mouth. Liam figures that it can't be much different to when he used to suck on those stick lollipops. But when his mouth is finally on Louis, fuck, it's a lot different. 

"Use your, oh God, use your tongue." Louis instructs, and Liam obeys. He runs his tongue over the underside of Louis' cock, hollowing out his cheeks to suck a little harder. "Yes, like that. Yes, oh fuck. Daddy, yes. Please, please." 

Liam tries to think of what girls would do for him and simply do that. So, he pulls Louis' knickers down a little farther, uncovering his balls and foddling them in his hand. Louis hisses in response, and Liam decides to pull off his cock a little, kitten licking the head which leads to Louis babbling and tugging at Liam's hair with his free hand. 

"Daddy, please. Just fuck me now. You don't, fuck, you don't have lube. So, just, like," Louis tries to talk with Liam bobbing up and down on his cock. "Make sure you've got quite a lot of spit on your fingers. You can start with two, oh fuck, Daddy please." 

Liam complies, taking Louis' penis from his mouth and replacing it with two of his fingers. He tries to get as much saliva as he can, hoping it's enough, and he finds himself pressing his fingers into Louis quicker than he ever expected. Actually, he never expected to fuck Louis at all, and this is...wow, this is surreal. 

Liam finds Louis' mouth again, kissing him and shutting him up. He just constantly babbles incoherent words and phrases, Liam only catching a few that sound a lot like "fuck", "Daddy", "Jesus Christ", and those type of things. 

"More." Louis says, pressing himself farther down on Liam's fingers. "Please." 

Liam adds a third finger, scissoring inside Louis, making him whine. 

"Just, okay. Fuck me. Please. Daddy, fuck me."

"Okay, baby." 

This is something that Liam knows. Fucking is something he can do. He lines up his cock with Louis, pressing inside. It's different. It isn't as wet as a girl, but then again, it's not a vagina. It's tighter. Feeling Louis clench around him is more than he can handle, and he just hopes Louis let's him move soon. 

"Are you gonna fuck me or not, Daddy? Go, shit, go fast if you want." 

"Thank you." Liam says, without thinking and Louis laughs so loudly that it would have broken the mood if Liam hadn't already laughed earlier. 

"You're welcome Daddy. Am I being a good boy?"

"Fuck." Liam presses farther into Louis, hitting his prostate by the look on his face. "Yeah. You're such a good boy. So good for me. Such a pretty boy, so good." 

"Daddy, daddy, please let me come." Louis is jutting up to meet Liam's thrusts, faster and faster. "Daddy, it hurts."

Liam remembers the cock ring around Louis, and presses his lips to Louis' clavicle. "No."

"Daddy." Louis shouts, scraping his nails across Liam's back on accident, or maybe not so on accident. "Please."

"No." 

Liam thrusts into Louis one more time, before the feeling of Louis tightening around him and the image of Louis coming undone beneath him becomes to much for him, and he orgasms, still inside Louis. 

He gives a few shallow thrusts as he rides out his high, and then he leaves Louis, who is nearly crying from the inability to come. Liam's mouth leaves Louis' clavicle and makes it's way back to his cock. He's never done this before, but the want is strong.

He fumbles with the cock ring, successfully getting it off Louis, and putting his leaking cock in his mouth as far as his gag reflex allows him to. Liam looks up at Louis, who is watching him, lips red from kisses and biting, eyes glossy from tears, and a hickey on his clavicle. He looks so good that Liam think he could get hard again just by looking at him.

He realizes that Louis is still waiting for Liam to tell him that he can come, so he nods, holding Louis' hips down as he juts them up, coming hard. Liam tries to swallow it all, the taste salty and not very enjoyable, but some dribbles from his mouth, and he crawls up Louis to kiss him again, putting his tongue in Louis' mouth and forcing him to taste himself. 

"Such a good boy. So good, baby." 

Louis is flushing and tired, trying to steady his breathing. "Can you undo the handcuff now?"

Liam laughs, pulling the handcuff apart and releasing Louis, pulling him closer. "I never thought I would use sex toys. You've changed me."

"Ha." Louis smiles weakly. "I knew you liked the daddy kink. Knew it."

"You're not a very submissive submissive, you know." Liam teases, running his hand over Louis' tummy. 

"You needed direction." Louis shrugs. "Sorry I babble some much."

"Nothing I didn't already know."

"Hey!" Louis laughs, leaning onto Liam's torso. "You know, you came twice today."

"I did." 

"I only came once." Louis points out.

"You did."

"You still owe me an orgasm."

"It's only fair."

"Fairness is key." 

"Well," Liam says. "I'll tell you what."

"Hmm?" Louis sounds interested.

"Take me to another sex store, and then we can talk about another orgasm for you."

"Okay," Louis smiles. "Daddy."


End file.
